One of the features of the membrane bioreactor is its capability to maintain high sludge concentration in reactor. The bioreactor is relatively efficient in the enhancement of the microbial diversity for degradation of specific contaminants due to its extended SRT. In addition, the membrane bioreactor need fewer footprints and has lower sludge yield. According to previous study, the fouling potential on the surface of membrane is directly proportional to the sludge concentration in the bulk solution. The reduction of fouling on the surface of the membrane in the reactor is usually conducted by backwash of air, water, or chemical agents to maintain a desired flux of the membrane bioreactor. However, the process of the back wash causes a temporary interruption of the normal operation of the membrane bioreactor. Such operational interruption undermines the cost-effectiveness of the membrane bioreactor and causes an added complication to the wastewater/water treatment system.